


A doki doki tail.

by ftbrightstar555



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Kinda salty doki's, She is also low key suicidal., monika is actually sorry., the doki's learn magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbrightstar555/pseuds/ftbrightstar555
Summary: A really big glitch happens after monika deletes the literature club and they end up in a new world. The other members remember everything monika has done, but when they are stuck in a new world they will have to work together to survive. Forgiveness takes a while but it's not impossible.





	1. CH1: Forgiveness isn't easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first crossover. 
> 
> Man I absolutely love fairytail and DDLC so I just knew that I would have to make this crossover!
> 
> so without further ado, ... Just scroll down.

"and if I don't know how to love you..."

Monika pauses, while holding back tears.

"I'll leave you be."

soon enough she senses that the player has been kicked from the game, and at that she breaks down crying. 

'I was such an idiot.' Monika thinks to herself 'I deleted my friends, just to be with someone who never loved me anyways. And now there is nothing left to go back to, because of me.' 

"Monika" She stiffens as a familiar voice calls out her name. She turns around to see.  
"Sayori? Yuri? Natsuki? what are you doing here?" Monika says in shock.

"Well this is the recycling bin isn't it. The place you sent us to after you deleted us. Why wouldn't we be here with you after everything" Sayori said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Monika whispered while looking at the ground, fresh tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Really now. I would have never guessed, considering what you made us go through" Natsuki remarked sarcastically. 

Monika looks up, now crying and says " I am truly sorry to all of you. I knew about all of your problems and instead of trying to help you get through them, I only used them to try and achieve a stupid crush. I know I don't deserve forgiveness for my actions, but please, I am willing to try to become friends with you again."

Sayori's eyes soften from their previous glare. "Alright, I can tell you truly regret what happened, and while I won't forgive you just yet, I think that maybe, Just maybe, we can someday be friends again." Sayori then turns to Natsuki and Yuri and asks "what about you two? Do you Want to try?" 

Yuri clears her throat before saying "What you did was horrible, and I have no clue if I will be able to ever forgive you for what you did to, not just me, but Sayori and Natsuki as well, But I do agree with Sayori. although it will take a while i do believe that eventually we can be friends again."

Natsuki narrows her eyes at Monika before replying "Hmmm. Yeah I guess we can be friends eventually, but don't get me wrong, you'll have to work your ass off to restore that friendship again, and I will be watching your every move to make sure that you don't try to hurt us again."

Monika lets out a weak smile While responding to the other members of the literature club "thank you. I promise not to try and hurt you all again."

"Good, now that that's done, What do we do now?" Sayori questions no one in particular.

Suddenly a wind starts to pick up. As it grows louder, an odd chanting can be heard in the distance. With both the chanting and the wind growing louder Natsuki clutches onto Yuri's arm.

"What is that?" Monika shouts over the wind.

"I don't know either!" Sayori shouts back. 

The void around them starts to turn white before they all suddenly fall.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" all of them scream as they are falling. Suddenly they see a small patch of green slowly getting bigger. 

'Uh oh, that's going to hurt isn't it?' Monika mentally asks herself, before they all hit the ground and fall unconscious.


	2. CH2: a new beginning in a world full of magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the literature club wake up in a new world of magic and mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is the chapter where the doki's get their magic. Plus an explanation for you people as to how they got here.
> 
> Also there is going to be a few Point Of View switches in this chapter.

Monika groans as she wakes up. 

'man that hurt. Where are we anyway?' Monika questions herself before opening her eyes. She hisses slightly and narrows her eyes at the brightness of the area around them.

Monika then looks around. It appears as though she landed in a clearing in a forest. Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki are also unconscious and next to her. 

She then notices something odd. In between them all there are four books varying in color, with a note on top of them. Monika reaches for the note, but then stops herself. 'Perhaps the others would like to read this to. what ever it is, it seems important.' Monika thinks before going over to sayori and lightly shaking her. 

"Mphf, Five more minutes." Sayori says sleepily while trying to shoo Monika off with her hand. 

"Sayori, come on. We need to figure out whats going on." Monika stated.

At that Sayori's eyes shot open and she bolted into a sitting position. Sayori Immediately started looking around, before saying "Wow. This all looks pretty real... But then again I have been fooled before."

"I think that this is real Sayori." Monika says while running her hand through the grass. "I mean feel this, it feels... real." 

"Ok then... So why did you wake me up?" Sayori asks while tilting her head to the side quizzically. 

Monika then points to the stack of books and answers "There is a note there, and I think that all of us should read it." 

"Ah ha! Thats a good idea Monika. I'll wake up Yuri, You wake up natsuki, ok."

Monika didn't really have a chance to respond considering Sayori was already moving over to Yuri to wake her up. Monika sighs before heading over to natsuki to wake her up. 

As she walked over to Natsuki, Monika heard Natsuki whimpering. "Please don't hit me again... " 

Monika Immediately started to shake Natsuki to get her to wake up. "Hey! hey Natsuki, please wake up, your having a nightmare. 

Natsuki carefully opened up her eyes, It was obvious that she was trying not to cry. When Natsuki looked up at Monika however she realized that she had just been dreaming. "H-hey Monika. Was I talking in my sleep?" Natsuki asked nervously. 

"Yeah you were, that's part of the reason I woke you up." Monika confirmed. 

"I have a favor to ask you. Please don't tell anyone that I was crying in my sleep." Natsuki says while looking away.

Monika nods and responds "That's nothing to be ashamed about, but I promise not to tell anyone else." 

Natsuki looks back at her with a grin and questions "So what was the other reason that you woke me up?" 

"Well as you can see we aren't in the void anymore, so when I was glancing around I saw that pile of books over there, and the note on top looked really important so I wanted all of us to read it." Monika Says while gesturing to the stack of books.

"Thanks I guess." Natsuki replies

Monika then clears her throat and then says loud enough for Sayori and Yuri to hear "Okay everyone, we should probably get to reading that note."

"Monika, you may have been the president of the literature club, but that gives you no right to boss us around." Sayori announced. 

"yeah. you're right, sorry." Monika said embarrassed. 

Sayori then says " You are right though we should read the note."

Monika carefully picked up the note and turned to look at the others. "Well? What's it say?" Natsuki asked impatiently.

Monika looks down at the note and begins reading. 

Dear Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki.  
    Greetings My name is Eric, and I was the one to play your game, Doki doki literature club. I understand you are all probably confused as to how you got here, so let me explain. You see my job requires me to code things, so when the game deleted itself, I tried to bring you all back, and well I accidentally moved you all to a nearby folder. That seems pretty normal right, well I thought so too until i looked at how much data that the folder you were moved to was ‘technically’ using. The number was Gigantic, I mean even if I had a supercomputer I would still be nowhere near being able to access that folder. I honestly have no clue how that happened, but I guess that means that that folder is now a fully functioning reality.  Although i can’t be with any of you I can at least get you started on your new life. You see the folder you were all dropped in was where I stored one of my animes. You see the world you are in is called Fairy Tail, It is a world that revolves around magic. That is where those books come in handy you see. I did a bit of coding and created types of magic for each of you. You can all learn the spells in those books, Join a magic guild, and get some money, all the while making new friends and going on amazing adventures. I have also left a few notes In each of your books. Oh right I should probably tell you which ones are yours. Those books are color coded to the hair color of the person that they are meant for, so you should be able to figure it out from there. Anyways Goodbye and have fun in your new reality!  
                                Sincerely: Eric

The members of the literature club were in shock. This was their new reality.

Suddenly Natsuki began to cheer.

Everyone looked at her before Yuri asked. "Umm, I know that this some good news and all but, How come you are that excited?"

Natsuki looked at Yuri like she had grown a second head and responded "Did you not just hear what Monika said was written on the paper? WE ARE IN AN ANIME!"

everyone's mouths opened in a silent 'Oh' after Natsuki explained her happiness. They then turned to the books. "I guess we should look through these things, Right?" Monika questioned.

"Oh right! lets see here... Ah! That's mine." Sayori exclaimed as she yanked a peach colored book out of the middle of the stack. Monika carefully kept the stack from falling over and then removed her book from the bottom, while handing Yuri a purple book and Natsuki a bright pink one. 

Monika then opened her brown book to read the note on the inside. 

Dear Monika  
    Look I honestly couldn’t give you a magic. Namely because being able to manipulate the code is powerfull enough as is, and if my calculations are correct then you should still be able to manipulate the world around you as if it was still a video game. Before you go doing stuff though, let me just say, DO NOT GO DELETING ANYONE. I know you might have repented for you’re sins, and probably will not ever use that kind of power again, but still the risk is too great. Instead you should just stick with manipulating the items and things around you, like you should be able to do now, considering there are more things in this world than your previous one. Well anyway, all I have to say now is that I actually love Sayori, sooo yeah, I have no ill will toward you because i can understand why you did what you did, but still I don’t want you to be deleting anyone else to try and get with me, Ok. So Sayonara Monika. Have a nice life.

With tears in her eyes Monika just barely whispered "Don't worry, I'll leave you be." 

Sayori P.O.V.

I open the book to Read the note on the inside cover.

Dear Sayori  
    Hey there Sayori, I Just want to say sorry, that I could not bring you into my world. But hey this is the next best thing right. Anyways, The magic I gave you is Dark/Light make magic.   
You will be able to create lots of things out of the sunlight and shadows. I feel as though this magic really represents you, you know. I hope you enjoy it. Also Sayori I know that we may never be together but I want to say that I love you and had I been in the protagonist’s shoes than I would have done everything to save you from those rain clouds that torment your head. Well at least I know that you are in a much better world than before, and you have a few friends that really care about you, so… Don’t lose hope kiddo. And I hope that you have an amazing life and try and beat that depression into the ground. Anyways, Goodbye Sayori and have a good life.

Sayori was in shock. Eric had loved her from the start. She gave a warm, genuine smile and said to herself “Don’t worry eric, I won’t give up no matter what.”

Yuri P.O.V. 

After Monika hands me my book, which is the exact same color as my hair, I open it to read what this ‘Eric’ has wrote for me.

Dear Yuri  
    Hello Yuri. I know how much you like knives and such, so I gave you Requip magic. Requip magic allows you to put things like weapons and clothes in a pocket dimension, ready to be pulled out when needed. Still Despite this, I have to ask you to please stop cutting yourself. It is not for me, but for your friends. I can’t imagine what would happen if you accidentally cut too deep. So please, don’t cut yourself anymore, please find some other way to… Uhhh… ‘pleasure’ yourself. I believe that you have the strength to fend off the ‘raccoon’ Yuri. So bye Yuri and Have a good life.

Yuri Nods and says quietly “Thank you Eric.”

Natsuki P.O.V. 

Dear Natsuki   
    Hi Natsuki. I have decided to give you Fire make magic. With that you can mold things out of fire. But you won’t get burned by your magic, ever. Although the best part about this magic is that you can cook with it! Oh keep in mind a guild is like family, but their you won’t have to ever worry about someone beating you up. I am really sorry I couldn’t help you out of your situation, so hopefully you can have a really good life for yourself now. So long Natsuki and Have a good life.

Natsuki stared at the paper in shock, before smirking and whispering to herself “Thanks Eric.”

Back to Monika’s P.O.V. 

Monika looked up from her book with a smile on her face. She then wiped away her tears before asking the others “So what magic did you guys get?” 

Sayori Looked up at Monika and responded with a cheery smile. “Light and dark make magic.”

Natsuki Gave a smirk and Said “Fire make magic”

And Yuri timidly responded with “ Requip magic”

Sayori then looks up at Monika and asks “So Monika, what magic did you get”

Monika then nervously replies “E-error magic”

Sayori then stands up and says “Well ok then. I guess we should go find a guild to join.” 

Yuri says “Yes, I agree.

Natsuki Smirks and responds with “alright, Lets do this!”

Monika smiles and nods her head before saying “Yeah, that is a great idea.”

“ So then lets go!” Sayori says before walking in a random direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol my names not Eric and I actually prefer Monika.


	3. CH3: Stopping to train.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the members of the literature club stop, after just a little bit of walking and decide to look over their magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is a little preview chapter of what their magic will be like!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

"Ugh. Guys can we stop for a bit. My legs are tired." Sayori whined to the others.

"Come on Sayori, its probably been a little over an hour sense we left that clearing." Natsuki Said while giving Sayori a glare.

"Aww, but my arms are tired from having to carry this book." Sayori pouted while pointing her fingers together.

Yuri turned to Sayori and offered "Look I can carry your books for you if you want. It would make the perfect item to test my requip magic out on."

Sayori seemed to think about it for a little bit before replying “That sounds like a great idea and all, and I might just take you up on that offer, but…”

“But what?” Yuri asks confused.  
“What if we expand on your idea Yuri? I think we should use this little break to try and learn our magic!” Sayori suggests gleefully. 

“Hold on a sec!” Natsuki says while getting a bit angry “We never agreed to stop!” 

Monika decides to add her input to the conversation by saying “Actually, I agree with Sayori. Now would be the perfect time to test our magic. Plus it would help us if we ran into something that wasn't so friendly.”

“Bah! Fine, whatever!” Natsuki said with her normal tsundere attitude, although it was obvious to see that she was eager to test out her magic too.

Sayori opens her book and glances through the first few pages. “Ah-ha! Here we are. A simple beginner spell.” 

After a while of examining the page Sayori puffs out her chest, points her right hand toward a tree, and exclaims “Shadow make arrow!” 

To the other members of the literature club it appears as though a small bit of shade condenses in Sayori’s hand before it forms an arrow shape and shoots off at the tree. It hits with a solid ‘thunk’.

“Owa! I actually did it!” Sayori says in shock. 

Yuri, Natsuki and Monika clap their hands. “That was great Sayori! With an attitude like that, I am sure you will make a great mage in no time!” Monika congratulates. 

“T-thanks Monika. Ooo, I’m starting to feel a little bit light headed though.” Sayori Groans. 

“Oh, it appears as though there are some limitations to magic then, but I am sure that you’ll still be able to do some powerful magic if you train hard enough. I’m sure about this with all of you” Monika Says. 

“Yeah that was a good try Sayori!” Natsuki cheers. 

“Yes, I agree with Natsuki, You did good Sayori.” Yuri congratulates. 

“Heh. Thanks guys. Ugh, I need to sit down real quick.” Sayori says while walking to the others.

Natsuki then jumps up, grabs her book and declares “All right, let's do this!” 

“W-wait Natsuki! What if you start a forest fire with your magic?” Yuri asks worriedly. 

“Fine, if your that scared of my magic then I’ll do something small.” Natsuki replied through grit teeth, before looking through her book. 

“Here we go, watch this and be amazed.” Natsuki announces before holding out her hand, palm side up and shouting “Fire make ball!”

Suddenly a ball made of pure fire appears in Natsuki’s hand. “Ha ha. That eric guy wasn’t wrong, this doesn't hurt at all!.” Natsuki then proceeds to throw the ball up in the air and catch it repeatedly. 

Sayori lets out a mystified “Oooo.” and claps with Yuri and Monika. 

Yuri gives a gentle smile and says to Natsuki “That’s impressive Natsuki!” 

“Hell yeah it was!” Natsuki says with a smirk.

“But maybe you should extinguish that before it does catch something on fire.” Yuri continues. 

“Wow. Way to be a buzz kill Yuri.” Natsuki responds with a roll of her eyes.

“I-i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Yuri apologizes while fiddling with her hair. 

“Geez. You apologize to much Yuri.” Natsuki says while extinguishing the ball of fire in her hand.

“I’m sorr… I mean, I ah.” Yuri fumbles over her own words while turning to the side, her face red with embarrassment. 

“Eh. well at least your trying Yuri.” Natsuki says while sitting down next to her. “Well Monika show us what your error magic is, and remember, i’ll be watching you in case you decide to try anything.” 

Monika nods her head at natsuki before responding “Don’t worry Natsuki I have learned my lesson. I’ll just try messing with that tree over there.” 

Monika then gets up and walks a few feet away from the others. She opens her book and pretends to look through it. Monika then selects a space in the air with her right hand, and a white box appears.

Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri tense.

Monika then checks the files and thinks ‘Wow there is a lot of these things.’ She soon finds a button to tamper with only nearby objects. ‘Here we go’ Monika thinks to herself.

Monika selects a nearby tree to mess with. It is suddenly outlined by a white line. 

Monika looks over at the other three, they don’t seem to notice. 

She then looks back at the files. ‘That’s a lot of options’ Monika thinks to herself as she looks at what she can do. After a little bit she decides to move the upper half of the tree to the right by about a foot.

Monika presses save changes and suddenly half of the tree she had selected glitches out before shifting to the side. 

The other members of the literature club look on wearily, before getting up and following Monika over to the tree. 

The tree that Monika changed is still alive and the top half is still connected to the bottom half. So it now looks as though the tree has grown in a very weird way, almost as if something big had perfectly sat where the foot of space is.

“Whoa! That’s actually pretty cool Monika.” Sayori says as she looks at the tree.

“Why thank you.” Monika responds a bit nervously. 

Natsuki lets out a ‘hmph’ and then says “Just don’t do that to us okay.”

“Natsuki, I said that I wouldn't mess with your character files again and I mean it. If anything I won't even touch other people’s character files. I am just going to mess with physical objects, like this tree here.” Monika replies with a slight frown on her face.

Sayori steps in “Remember Monika, we will hold you to that.” 

Monika nods and says “Don’t worry, I know.”

Yuri then clears her throat and asks “If you are all done, then perhaps I can test out my magic now?” 

“Of course Yuri, here test my book first.” Monika says while handing Yuri her book. 

Yuri takes it before looking through her own book. After a few minutes she states “Alright let me try this. Requip.” suddenly Monika’s book glows gold. It’s so bright that it is almost painful to look at.

“That was amazing Yuri!” Sayori cheers. 

“Yeah, I’ll admit that was pretty cool.” Natsuki adds.

“E-eh. uh w-well I’m not done yet. I still need to see if I can bring it back.” Yuri responds nervously. 

Sayori lets out a silent ‘oh’ before saying “Ok then, Good luck.” 

Yuri then seems to concentrate before saying “Requip”. There is a bright golden light in yuri’s hand and then Monika’s book appears. 

Yuri then smiles confidently as the other members of the literature club clap. 

“Ok then, Just take our books and we can be on our way again.” Natsuki says while practicaly shoving her book into Yuri’s hands. 

“Alrighty then!” Sayori responds gleefully before handing her book off to Yuri, who then starts putting their books in her pocket dimension. 

After Yuri finishes the four of them continue to walk forward, completely unsure of where they are going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I am eventually going to try and schedule my updates to be every weekend, so you all know when to expect this story to update. Until then Just sit back and relax. 
> 
> See you all next chapter!


	4. CH4: night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the members of the literature club settle in for the night, Monika has a nightmare, and Sayori comforts her.

It had been a long day to say the least. The four of them had been walking almost all day and only a little bit before sunset, had they found a river to make camp by. 

After Natsuki made a campfire using some dry sticks and her magic, They tried to catch some fish in the river. Natsuki and Monika failed miserably, but Sayori and Yuri managed to catch one fish each. 

Upon realizing that none of them knew how to cook fish, Natsuki just used her fire to burn the fish. It wasn't that tasty but at least it was safe. Each of them got a half a fish to eat. 

And now onto sleeping arrangements. They had not found any materials to sleep on, so they all had to sleep on the ground. Yuri actually had an idea for some of them to keep guard, just in case anything tried to get them in their sleep. Sayori had practically leapt at the idea, and as such, was the first to take watch.

Now here Monika was, perhaps the last to fall asleep, besides Sayori of course. Soon enough Monika shut her eyes and succumbed to sleep. 

As Monika realized that she wasn't on the forest floor anymore she shouted “Huh? Where am I?”   
Monika immediately recognize where she was, the void. 

“No… It was all a dream.” Monika said, falling to her knees. 

“ Yep. Your going to be stuck with us forever!” Said an oddly chipper voice behind her.

Monika turned around and screamed. In front of her stood Sayori, except she was wearing a white button up shirt and red shorts… with a noose around her neck. 

“What's the matter Monika? Afraid of what you have created.” Sayori asked, her dead eyes, seeming to glare at Monika. 

“I-i didn’t mean it.” Monika replies in fear. 

“Oh sure you didn’t, Not when you forced us to kill ourselves.” Said a voice off to Monika’s left side 

Monika looked to the side and gasped. There stood Yuri, Knife still in her chest and her eyes hyper realistic. 

“Please, I d-did not meant t-to hurt you a-all” Monika uttered as she started to cry. 

A voice off to her right growls out “That’s bullshit and you know it!” 

Monika immediately knew who it was but turned around anyway. There stood Natsuki, her neck at an unhealthy angle and her eyes hidden behind black boxes. Monika Whimpered and tries crawling away from her.

“Tring to run away from your sins Monika? You know you can’t do that.” Sayori says with soulless chuckle. 

“P-please just s-stop. I-im s-sorry.” Monika chokes out. 

“Shut up. You know your lying!” Natsuki snaps.

“I’m n-not.” Monika whispers.

Yuri pulls the knife out of her chest and suggests “Maybe we need to teach you a lesson Monika?”

Monika’s eyes widen as she crawls away. 

“You know what Yuri, that's a great idea! L E T S G E T O U R R E V E N G E!” Sayori Says with her voice glitching out near the end. 

The three of them start walking slowly towards Monika. She tries to crawl further away, but i feels as though she has hit a wall. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, i’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Monika cries out as the nightmarish versions of her friends approach her.

Suddenly it feels as though the whole world is shaking and someone is saying her name.

Monika’s eyes shoot open to see a concerned Sayori standing over her and lightly shaking her. She also hears the crackling of a fire near her. Upon Realizing that what she just witnessed was just a dream. Monika relaxes a little bit. 

“Monika are you alright?” Sayori asks “You started thrashing in your sleep and mutering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again.”

“Y-yeah it was just a nightmare.” Monika replies a bit shakily.

Sayori is quiet for a while before asking “If you don’t mind, what was your nightmare about?” 

Monika turned her head away from the fire and answered “It was where I was stuck in the void. That all this was just a dream.” 

“Oh that sounds bad.” Sayori says while looking off to the side. 

“But that’s not just it. You and the others were there, but you all looked like you did when you all died, and you all wanted to kill me.” Monika continues while holding back tears.

Sayori is quiet for a while.

“Sayo…” Monika is silenced by Sayori hugging her. Monika is stunned before hugging her back.

Eventually Sayori pulls back from the hug and grasps Monika by the shoulders before saying “Monika. None of us want you dead, even with what you have done. You’re our friend, and nothing can change that.” 

Monika cries a little and chokes out “Thank you, Sayori.” 

“No problem Monika. Hey do you want to take the next watch considering your now awake?” Sayori questions.

Monika letts out a weak laugh “Sure Sayori. Maybe the night air will help calm my nerves.”

Sayori beams and replies “Thanks Monika, Be sure to wake up Yuri at some point.” 

“Goodnight Sayori.” Monika says to her. 

“Goodnight Monika.” Sayori replies before laying down next to the fire.

Monika sighed before turning to look at the darkness of the forest. She decided that she would let the others sleep and keep watch all night, occasionally throwing some more branches on the fire when it got weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter The Doki's end up joining a guild. 
> 
> What guild you ask?
> 
> Oh you'll see.


	5. CH 5: Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the literature club join A guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... yeah I know I didn't update this story last weekend, but hey I'm still going to be working on this story for a while, so don't worry, this story isn't going anywhere anytime soon. 
> 
> anyways enjoy this new chapter.

It had been a few days since Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki first day in this new world…

And they still have not found any form of civilization. 

“I thought that note said that this was an anime!” Natuski growled after they finished eating lunch, which was just a few fish that Yuri had caught. 

“You are correct. That is what the note said.” Yuri replied, while glancing over at Natsuki.

“Really? Well I’m not seeing any people around here now am I and I know for a fact that any anime needs a main character, but I have not scene a single person other than you three!”

“Natsuki, I’m sure we will find somebody else eventually. There can’t Just be no one out there.” Sayori tries to comfort Natsuki.

Natsuki opens her mouth to protest but then shuts it and instead crosses her arms and admits reluctantly “I guess you're right.”

Monika then stands up and stretches before saying to the others “Ok, on that note then I think it’s a good time to pick up the pace, and get back to following this river.”

The others sigh, get up, and proceed to follow Monika along the side of the river.

They continue on for a while when they eventually come across a small lake.

The members of the literature club look out over the water. Suddenly Sayori gasps in shock and asks “Hey guys, is that what I think it is?”   
“Unless we are all having a heat stroke then I think that is exactly what it appears to be!” Natsuki answers enthusiastically.

“Come on let's go then!” Sayori shouts while running on the side of the lake, a newfound energy coursing through her veins.

“HEY! Wait for us!” Natsuki shouts as they rest of them try to catch up with Sayori. 

The four of them manage to run around the entire lake with Monika now in the lead. In fact she isn't even winded. The same can’t be said for the others though. Yuri, Sayori, and finally Natsuki catch up to Monika. 

Sayori and Natsuki are breathing heavily as Sayori lifts up a finger, signaling for the others to wait. 

As two of the members of the literature club are catching their breath, Monika looks around. 

There are many simple wooden houses around them, But there is one building that stands out from the rest. A white building that oddly looks like a cat is in front of them. Above the eyes are the words Cait Shelter. 

“Umm, Guys you might want to look at this.” Monika suggests to the others.

Yuri turns from Sayori and Natsuki to look at the building.

Sayori and Natsuki are still trying to suck the air back into their lungs. 

“Hmmm. I bet that is one of these magic guilds that eric told us about.” Yuri says looking at the building. 

“Holy crap… We are not in shape.” Sayori says before looking up and gasping “Owa! Its a cat!” 

“Cat where!” Natsuki Exclaims in excitement, while looking up quickly. “It was just a building. Really Sayori!”

Sayori pouts while pointing her fingers together “Jeez, you don’t have to be rude about it.”

Natsuki stares down the said building, before admitting. “You are right thought, It does look like a cat. Still what even is Cait Shelter supposed to mean?”

Monika clears her throat before answering Natsuki’s question “If Yuri’s hunch is correct, then that place would be a magic guild and Cait Shelter is probably the name of said guild.” 

“Oh.” Natsuki simply replies. 

“So what are we waiting for, shouldn't we go in?” Sayori asks.

“I don’t see any reason why not. Besides, if it is a guild, then we should ask about joining it.” Monika responds.

Sayori beams and starts walking forward while Saying “Well let's go in and see, Shall we.”

The other members of the literature club follow Sayori as she walks into the Cait Shelter building.

Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika pause when they walk inside. The interior of the Cait Shelter has a heavy native american feel. Even the people have resemblances to native americans. In the middle of them all is an old man that looks very similar to an indian chief. 

“Umm excuse me, Sir, is this a guild?” Sayori asks timidly.

The old man sets down his drink and replies with “Why yes we are a guild. May I ask who you are and what it is that you want?” 

Monika steps forward and says to the old man “I’m Monika, thats Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki. We are here to join your guild sir.”

“Very well then you four can join, Just step forward to receive your guild stamp and become an official member of the guild.” the old man announced. 

“Thank you sir. We will do our best as members of the guild.” Monika says while bowing politely.

“Please just call me Roubaul.” the old man says as a member of the guild brings him a stamp.

The members of the literature club step forward slowly.

“Alright what color do you want your guild stamps and where?” Roubaul asks. 

Sayori is the first to respond “Ooh! Can I have mine on my hand in blue?” Sayori asks.

Roubaul nods his head and carefully takes Sayori’s hand before applying the stamp to it. When he lifts it up there is now a blue cat like mark on her hand. Sayori looks at in awe before showing the others.

After seeing Sayori’s guild mark Monika steps forward and removes her jacket, rolls up her sleeve and says “here on my shoulder in green.” After Receiving her guild mark, and showing the others, Monika pulls her sleeve back down and puts her jacket back on.

Natsuki immediately steps up and declares “I want mine on my hand in pink.” Roubaul then stamps Natsuki’s hand. He then lifts the stamp up and reveals a hot pink Cait Shelter mark.

Yuri then approaches Roubaul and says “I would like mine on my back just above my shoulder in black.” Roubaul waits as Yuri rearranges her clothing so that he can stamp her back.

After Roubaul stamps her back and Yuri Moves her clothes back to where they were, Roubaul says “There now you are all officially members of the Cait Shelter guild. Feel free to go on any job you like.” 

“Umm. Roubaul, we uh… don’t really have a house or anything, so could we stay in the guild hall or maybe with one of the other guild members?” Sayori asks a bit nervously. 

Roubaul’s eyes widen before he replies “Ah, how could I have forgotten, your new to this town, of course you would not have a home.” He then turns to the the members of the literature club and answers Sayori’s question “Yes actually, i do believe that there is one member you could stay with.”

“Really who?” Natsuki questions. 

“Wendy marvell, she is one of the youngest members of this guild, but the only one that might have enough space for all of you. She should be back, from the job she went on, later in the day. Until then you can do whatever you like.” Roubaul answers. 

“Ok and thank you for accepting us into your guild.” Monika says while bowing. 

Roubaul simply nods.

“Alright guys let's look for a job!” Sayori shouts joyfully.


	6. CH 6: Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doki's meet another member of the Cait Shelter guild and they pick out a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know this chapter is a bit late, but I mean hey its uploaded now and I am currently working on the 7th chapter as you read this. Anyways enjoy!

CH 6: Wendy

“Hmm. There sure are a lot of jobs.” Monika said as she and the other members of the literature club looked over the request board.

“Yes there sure are and they also have a wide variety to. I mean just look at this one. Curse removal on a cursed Ring for 30,000 jewel, and yet its right next to this one. Monster hunt. Hunt down a group of vulcans for 250,000 jewel.” Yuri replies with her hand on her chin.

Monika thinks for a second before saying “I guess these ‘jewels’ are this country’s currency.”

“Oh! Oh! Let’s go on this job!” Sayori shouts while pointing at one. “This job says it’s offering 1,000,000 Jewels!” 

Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki look at the job. 

“Sayori… That job says we have to take down something known as a dark guild, and I don’t think we are ready for something like that.” Monika stated simply. 

“Oh come on we can take on a few people.” Natsuki insists while punching the air.

Yuri takes a closer look at it before saying “This says that they have somewhere over 40 members.”

Monika giggles as Sayori and Natsuki freeze and look at the job in horror. She then looks back over the request board. ‘Huh that looks interesting.’ Monika thinks as she sees an interesting job.

“Hey girls look at this job. Treasure hunt. Find the treasure somewhere outside of Malba City for 125,000 jewels + Your choice of some of the treasure.” Monika says while looking at the job. 

“Ooo that sounds great. I wouldn’t mind that.” Sayori responds with her eyes lighting up.

“Hmm. It says that there may also be some weapons as well as gold. That could be useful.” Yuri observes. 

Natsuki shrugs before replying “We’re not kicking any ass, but hey, Gold and money is good.” 

Monika smiles and nods “Then it’s set. We will be taking this job.” 

Sayori cheers as Monika pulls the job off the board.

“Alrighty then lets go!” Natsuki shouts enthusiastically. 

“Aren't you forgetting something?” Yuri questions. 

Natsuki looks back at Yuri confused. “What do you mean?” She cross-questioned. 

Monika giggles before Answering Natsuki’s question. “You seem to forget that we still need to meet this Wendy person. Not only that but we also need a good night's sleep. That is unless you don’t want to sleep on something other than the ground.”

Natsuki’s face grows red before she blurts out “I-I knew that! I was just… Testing you? Yeah testing to see if you forgot that we still have stuff to do before going on a job!”

“Suuuuure you were.” Sayori remarks with a giggle.

As the two of them bicker back and forth Monika notices the door to the guild hall open and a young girl with long blue hair walk in, followed by a white cat in a dress… that is walking on two legs. ‘I wonder if that girl is wendy.’ Monika thinks to herself as the young girl and cat walk up to Roubaul.

“Master we are back from our job.” Monika overhears the young girl say. 

“Good! Did you receive any information about Grandeeney?” Roubaul questions.

The young girl sighs before replying “Unfortunately no. The lead was a dead end.”

Then the cat responds “As it turns out the person we did the job for, had next to no idea where Grandeeney went, or any other information about her. The fool had apparently heard the name somewhere, but he did not remember where.”

‘Who could this Grandeeney person be?’ Monika thinks to herself.

“Now Carla, thats rude. He had tried his best to remember.” The young girl remarked while looking down at the cat.

“Hmph. Other than the jewels we got for his job, it was a waste of our time.” The cat whose name was apparently called Carla stated.

Roubaul chuckled a little bit before saying “Well better luck next time Wendy.”

‘Ah! So that is wendy.’ Monika realizes.

“Also there have been four people that have joined Cait shelter.” Roubaul continues.

Wendy’s eyes light up before she exclaims “Really! where are they?” 

Roubaul answers her by saying.“They are over by the request board, but Wendy, they don’t have a home for the moment, and I thought that they could stay in your house for a little bit while they get back up on their feet.” 

Carla bristles before declaring “Are you out of your mind! We don’t know these people in the slightest. What made you think this was a good idea?” 

“Ok ouch.” Monika says to herself.

“Hmm. what now monika?” Natsuki questions.

Monika turns to the other members of the literature club and replies “Oh. Well I think that Wendy person that Roubaul was talking about is right over there.” She then points over at Wendy and Carla who are still talking to Roubaul. 

“What makes you think thats her?” Yuri questions. 

Monika looks to the side nervously before saying “ Well I, uh, kinda listened in their conversation while Sayori and Natsuki were bickering.” 

“Ah that makes sense. Ooo she’s coming this way.” Yuri alerts the rest of them.

They turn toward Wendy as she approaches them.

“U-Um Hello there.” Wendy timidly says “My names Wendy, and this is my cat Carla.” 

Monika steps forward and proceeds to introduce them to Wendy “Hello I’m Monika, this is Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Wendy replies

There is then an awkward silence before Wendy notices something. 

“Oh did you guys find a job you want to do?” Wendy Asks while pointing at the sheet of paper that Monika is holding. 

Monika blinks in surprise before responding “Yeah, Its a treasure hunting job. Do you perhaps want to join?” 

Wendy seems taken aback before stating shocked “But we’ve only just met!”

“I know, but we are going to be living together right, so I feel as though a job is the best way to get to know each other. What do you guys think?” Monika asks the other members of the literature club.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea Monika!” Sayori replies enthusiastically. 

Yuri nods and says “Indeed it is a pretty good idea.” 

“Well then I guess we’re letting you on our job because I agree with the others.” Natsuki adds. 

“Wow thanks!” Wendy says joyfully. 

“At least treasure hunting doesn't seem all that dangerous.” Carla comments simply. 

“Alrighty then. Our first job is set!” Monika says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we see the members of the literature club out on their first job!


	7. CH 7: The first job.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the literature club have a few little conversations with Wendy on their first job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!
> 
> seriously though, this chapter took Waaaay to long to get out to you guys and gals, and for that I apologize. I had a few problems with everything from writers block, to not having the time to write, but now I'm back and you all won't have to wait for nearly as long for the next chapter. So without further ado, heres chapter 7.

Monika was currently looking out the window of a train, watching the landscape go by.

‘Wow, this is what being on a train is like.’ Monika thinks to herself as Sayori adjusts herself right next to her. 

Monika glances back to see Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori are also looking around the train with wide eyes. She looks over at Wendy to see her lightly patting Carla on the the head. Monika then turns back to the window.

After a while Monika hears Wendy ask them a question. “So what kinds of magic do you girls have?”

Natsuki is the first to respond “Oh I have Fire-make magic.”

“And I have Light/Dark make magic.” Sayori adds.

Monika then responds “I have Error magic.” 

And finally Yuri Answers “And I have Requip magic.”

Wendy looks confused while asking “Now I have heard of Requip magic, and Fire-make and light/dark-make magic is self explanatory, But What’s your Error magic do Monika?” 

Monika nervously responds “Well I with Error magic I can manipulate really any physical object in any way I want. I can also see the items and people that are nearby.”

“Wow! That’s really cool!” Wendy says enthusiastically.

Carla looks skeptical and questions “So does that mean you can also manipulate people as well?”

The members of the literature club tense before Monika answers “W-well I mean technically, but I really don’t want to try it out on anyone…”

“Good.” Carla states simply.

Its quiet for a little bit before suddenly Sayori says something “Hey Monika I have an idea!”

“What is it Sayori?” Monika asks.

“You said that you can see what items are nearby right?” Sayori Questions.

“Yes… Why do you ask?” Monika questions Sayori.

“So you could use your magic to sense where the treasure is right? Sayori continues.

Monika nods while saying “Yes, I could and I think I see where you are going with this, but go on.”

“So I was thinking that maybe we could use you kinda like a human metal detector or something.” Sayori responds while pointing her fingers together.

Natsuki busts out laughing, while Yuri and Wendy both try not to laugh.

“That’s… Some odd phrasing, but I guess I could do that.” Monika says with a smile.

“Pfft! Human metal detector! Ha ha! Good one Sayori.” Natsuki laughs.

“Hey! I wasn’t trying to make a joke.” Sayori mentioned.

Natsuki smirked “I find that hard to believe.” 

“No really! I wasn’t trying at all!” Sayori protests.

“Sureee you were.” Natsuki responds.

Monika then turns to Wendy, ignoring Natsuki and Sayori’s bickering, and asks “So Wendy, what kind of magic do you have?”

Wendy looks startled for a second before responding “Um. I have healing magic and sky dragon slayer magic.”

Everyone turned toward Wendy in shock.

“Wait so you’ve killed a dragon!” Sayori exclaims. 

“Ah! What? No. No I haven’t killed a dragon, nor do I want to.” Wendy responds in shock.

Sayori looks confused before asking “But didn't you just say that you have dragon slayer magic?”

“That she did.” Carla answers.

“So wouldn't that mean that you killed a dragon?” Sayori questions

Carla sighs before irritably responding “No it does not mean that she killed a dragon. That is just the title of the magic!”

“Oh.” Sayori responds simply.

It is quiet for a while before Yuri asks “If you don’t mind, may I ask how you got your magic?”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all.” Wendy replies. 

Natsuki leans in and questions “Soooooo? How did ya get your magic?”

Wendy takes a deep breath before responding “The reason that I have Sky dragon slayer magic is because I was raised by the sky dragon Grandeeney.”

“Uwa! That’s much cooler than if you killed a dragon.” Sayori responds in shock.

“Wait, I think I overheard you talking to Roubaul about trying to find Grandeeney, am I right?” Monika asks concerned.

“Yes. You heard right.” Wendy answers Monika’s question.

Monika then asks “What do you think happened to Grandeeney.”

“I don’t know, one day Grandeeney just disappeared without a trace, and I have been looking for her ever since.” Wendy responds with a sigh. 

Everyone is silent for a bit before Natsuki smacks her fist into her other hand and says “You know what, I’m willing to help you find your dragon mom. What do you guys say?”

Sayori smiles before saying “Yeah! I’m willing to help!”

Monika smirks and responds “Same here.”

Yuri nods before replying “I agree, It's a good idea.”

Wendy’s eyes widen before she asks “You would all do that for me?”

“Yeah of course! We’re friends after all.” Sayori responds gleefully.

Wendy tears up a little bit before she says “Thank you all, you have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“Yes it is quite noble of you all, and I also appreciate the effort.” Carla responds with a nod. 

(timeskip)

“Ugh, that was a lame job.” Natsuki complains as the six of them walk back to the train.

“Well I wouldn't say that Natsuki, It was actually quite a bit of fun.” Yuri responds with a shrug.

“Yeah says the person who got the cool ass knife.” Natsuki retorts while glancing back at Yuri.

Sayori quickly puts her hands on Wendy’s ears before warning “Hey, no swearing in front of a child.”

“Look guys, we got some money and gold, I would say the job went well.” Monika chimes in. 

Natsuki groans before grumbling “I know the job went well, but I mean come on, we didn’t even get to use any of our magic, all the heavy lifting went to you.” 

“Umm, wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Monika questions. 

“Of course it would, but I really wanted to test my magic out on some criminal scum, or maybe even some dangerous wild animal, or something!” Natsuki complained. 

“Not all jobs are going to be like that Natsuki.” Yuri reminds her.

“Grr, i know that! Next time we are going on a mission to take something down.” Natsuki growls.

“Don’t worry nat, we all need to find a mission like that, so we can up our combat skills.” Sayori intervenes 

It’s quiet for a little bit before Sayori notices something and points it out to the others “Hey guys, what's that?”

The thing she is pointing to happens to be a magazine stand, but more specifically a magazine called sorcerer weekly. 

Wendy looks at it and immediately responds to Sayori’s question. “Oh that. That's a magazine that most mages read.” 

“It’s normally just contains useless photoshoots, and small trivia on guilds.” Carla adds her input on the matter at hand.

“Now it’s not that bad Carla, sometimes it actually has some good information on the other guilds.” Wendy says. 

Sayori’s eyes light up with interest before she heads over to the vender and asks for a magazine, after exchanging some jewels she gets the magazine and heads back to the group. 

After no one says anything, Sayori says worriedly “What? I thought it might be useful to get information on some of the other guilds.” 

“Well I agree with you Sayori, it does seem like a good idea to learn about the rest of the guilds, you never know when we might have to work with another guild someday.” Monika responds. 

“Or if we ever have to kick some other guild’s butt.” Natsuki adds on to Monika’s statement. 

Sayori then smiles and says while opening the magazine “Well then, let's see if there is any info on the other guilds.”

Soon enough they make it back to the train station and settle down in their seats. Not long after this Sayori lets out a shocked gasp, drawing the attention of the other members of the literature club and Wendy.

“What is it Sayori?” Yuri asks concerned.

Sayori looks up at the others and responds “Well I just read that a member of the Fairy tail guild, called Natsu Dragneel, destroyed half of the Hargion port, and it shows a picture of the damage caused.” 

Sayori then flips the magazine around to show the others. 

“Oh my!”  
“Goodness!”  
“Wow.”  
“Holy shit!”  
Yuri, Wendy, Monika, and Natsuki say at the same time as they see the damage for themselves.

“Yeah, That's what I thought, and also Natsuki what did I say about Swearing in front of a child.” Sayori reminds Natsuki.

“Not to.” Natsuki groans.

“Man, that is crazy to think some people have power like that, up their sleeves.” Yuri says in shock.

“ I know right, and some of those things look like they were destroyed by fire, so to think that there is another powerful fire mage out there, is really cool.” Natsuki responds. 

“Hmm, I wonder if all members of the Fairy tail guild are that destructive?” Monika ponders.

“I doubt that a single guild could be that destructive.” Yuri says.

“Umm, actually Fairy tail has a reputation for accidentally destroying things while on the job.” Wendy tells Yuri. 

“Yeah, she’s right, this magazine talks about this like it isn’t the first time it’s happened.” Sayori confirms while looking back at the magazine. 

Yuri blinks in surprise, before saying “Well, I stand corrected.”

Natsuki then pounds her fist into her other hand and says “You know what, I’m going to try and train myself to become just as strong as that Natsu Dragneel guy, if not stronger than him!” 

“That’s a pretty good goal nat. Perhaps we can help you get stronger, and maybe even get stronger ourselves.” Monika suggests. 

Wendy nods before saying “That does sound like a great idea Monika. I could also work on my more attack based spells.” 

“Yeah, that sounds fun!” Sayori exclaims.

“It would be pretty useful.” Yuri admits.

“I could always use some training partners, so yeah you can help.” Natsuki says with a smirk. 

“Then it’s settled, when we get back we will all train to become better at using our magic.” Monika decides.

“And go on more exciting job next time!” Natsuki adds.

“That too.” Monika says with smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can probably tell the actual reason for this chapter was to show where they are in the timeline. so yeah, there's that, I guess.


	8. UPDATE!

Soooo... 

I am going to have to take a hiatus on this story.

It SUCKS because I really love this story, but unfortuintly I just don't have the motivation to work on it right now and I know that it sucks for you guys to wait two whole months for a new chapter.

BUT, If you love this story too, then don't dispare I AM NOT dropping this story. I will never drop a story like some fanfic writers... (Looking at you, Person who started a fic in 2008 but never updated it after uploading one or two chapters.)

 

I plan on rewaching the fairytail series sometime soon so I can get a feel for this story again. 

When I do come back however, you should expect a large amount of updates to this story, so for now just hang in there.

Sorry if you love this story and I thank all of you that have stuck with me so far. 

Just remeber this story will return someday.

Bye for now.  
-ftbrightstar555

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> As for next time, the members of the lituature club wake up in a new world with some strange books beside them.  
> What will happen now?


End file.
